Why not
by TheCarnivalAct
Summary: Chris is bored on a monday night, so he decides to help Mike unwind. Non-romantic but definitely sexual Chris/Mike


Chris grunted as he settled himself onto the couch, propping the back of his head against the armrest. He narrowed his eyes as he scrolled through the feed on his phone, furrowing his brow when he refreshed the page and no new tweets showed up. What did he expect? It was two thirty on a monday night - everyone was asleep. Except for him, of course.

He let his eyes flick over to the tv that was balanced precariously on a cheap tv-stand he had found online. Infomercials. Nothing interesting. Letting out a sigh, he nestled into the cushions and refreshed the page again. Nothing.

 _Click_.

Raising his eyes, he gazed at the front door to his apartment. He watched disinterestedly as the knob turned and the door was pushed open, wincing at the loud squeak.

Mike stumbled in through the doorway, looking slightly disheveled and mildly annoyed. He tossed his keys into the dish on the counter after he closed the door behind him. Mike caught his eye and scowled, slinging his coat over his shoulder as he padded towards the couch. Chris swung his legs over the side to give his roommate space, and Mike slumped down onto the cushions with a sigh.

Wrinkling his nose as the stench of beer, Chris lifted his legs again and put them on Mike's lap. The brunette rested his elbows on Chris's shins, still scowling. "I thought you were staying with Emily tonight." He murmured, letting his eyes travel back to the phone in his hand.

"I _was_." Mike corrected him. "But she got all uptight and made me leave."

"What happened?"

"We got drunk at the party and headed back to her place. She was already mad because one of the sorority girls had been flirting with me all night, but she seemed over it by the time we got home. We started making out and it was going really well but she flipped and decided she just wanted to go to bed." Mike explained, ending the story with a sigh.

"That sucks." Chris replied, only half listening. He'd learned a long time ago to just let Mike talk out his not-so-problematic-problems until he cooled off. Chris only had to grunt every now and then to make Mike think he was actually listening. If Mike noticed, he didn't seem to care.

"It totally wasn't even my fault, man! I tried to tell her that there's no way I'd pick some sorority chick over her, but she's hell bent on being jealous. I had to leave with a hard on and no one to help take care of it." Mike grumbled.

The blonde rolled his eyes, "Well you can't make her do anything she doesn't want to."

"I know," Mike sighed, "That's why I left. I wanna give her space too, I guess."

The room was silent for a moment. Chris tilted his head to the side and looked up from his phone, letting it fall onto the couch. "You still need help?"

"With what?" Mike asked absently, his eyes trained on the television.

"With your unsatisfied hard on."

"...no. It passed."

"Liar."

" _What_?"

Chris sat up, pulling his legs away from Mike's lap and letting them drape over the edge of the couch. "I could feel it, dude. Like a damn rock in your jeans."

Mike groaned, placing a hand over the bump in his jeans. "Maybe you shouldn't be using me as a personal footrest."

"Then why did it get harder when I moved my legs away?" Chris taunted.

"Fuck you."

"Sure."

"Are you serious?" Mike asked, tilting his head back and rubbing his face with his hands. "You're gonna suck me off - just like that?"

"Why not?" Chris leaned across the couch and placed a hand on Mike's thigh. Mike's hand fell away from where it was covering the bulge in his pants, and Chris let his hand slide closer. Mike let out a sigh and moved his hand to the button on his jeans.

The blonde waited until Mike had unfastened the button and started fiddling with the zipper before he waved Mike's hand away. He reached for the zipper and pulled it down, revealing the black fabric of Mike's boxer briefs. Chris pressed his palm against Mike's bulge, feeling it grow against his touch. Mike shuddered as Chris slid his downward, feeling the heat from his lower body against his hand.

Moving his hand away, Chris felt Mike fidget, silently begging for more friction. He curled his fingers around the hem of Mike's underwear and he pulled it down, revealing the red flushed skin of Mike's dick. Chris wrapped his hand around the base, his eyes flicking up to see Mike with his head tilted back against the couch.

Leaning forward, Chris placed his lips on the head of Mike's dick. It was already slick, and Chris felt the salty taste on his tongue as he took him in. Mike bucked his hips before he steadied himself, balling his hands into fists on his sides, clearly unsure what to do with them. Chris reached for Mike's hand and brought it to his head, feeling as the brunette instinctively curled Chris's hair in his fingers.

"Fuck, dude." Mike groaned, tugging on Chris's hair as the blonde bobbed his head. Chris slid Mike's dick into his mouth until the tip touched the back of his throat, and he used his free hand to stroke the base. He could tell by the way Mike roughly rugged on his hair that he wanted Chris to move faster.

Chris's tongue rubbed against the side of Mike's dick as he bobbed his head, feeling it twitch under his touch as he did so. He felt Mike's grip tighten and he pulled off, spit and precum stringing from his lips to the tip of Mike's dick. He stroked the length, his hand being able to move faster than his head, and he felt a twinge of satisfaction as Mike let out a low moan.

He heard some form of English escape Mike's lips, but his words were so slurred from the beer and Chris's hand on his dick that the meaning was lost. Mike moaned again, this time lower and clenching his stomach as Chris jerked him off. Leaning forward, Chris placed his lips around Mike's dick once more, adding just enough friction to finish him off.

Chris felt Mike's cum warm on his tongue, and he pulled off, swallowing. He continued to stroke Mike's dick until he was finished, running his tongue along the tip until it was clean. His lips still wet with Mike's cum, he looked up to see the brunette leaning back against the couch with his eyes closed.

He pulled Mike's underwear back up, leaving the jeans on the floor, before crawling back onto the couch to sit beside his friend.

"Thanks." Mike murmured, his breath coming out in gasps as he recovered.

Chris licked his lips, leaning back against the cushions. "Anytime."


End file.
